


Girls Can Be Hunters Too

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demonic Possession, Demons, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Hunters, Implied/Referenced Torture, Investigations, Monsters, Paranormal Investigators, Past Torture, Romance, Serious Injuries, Supernatural Elements, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:37:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 18,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Hunter Eleanor McCain meets the infamous Hunters Sam and Dean Winchester when they both start investigating the same case. Deciding to work together, Eleanor soon finds that Dean is both wildly annoying and somehow sort of sweet, Sam gets lots of material for teasing Dean mercilessly and Dean gets a bit of shock when he realizes the beautiful Hunter is even tougher than she looks.





	1. Meeting the Winchesters

**Author's Note:**

> This story was actually inspired by a dream I had where I worked on a case with Sam and Dean. Hope you guys like it. :D

The sky was rapidly darkening with the storm clouds that rolled in. The weather lately was nothing but rain but she'd never minded rain, it was perfect for curling up with a good book. "Focus." she mumbled to herself. Eleanor McCain tugged at the hem of her pencil skirt and checked her makeup once more in the mirror then straightened. She sent up a quick prayer for the rain to hold out until she was safely back in her hotel room before closing the car door and heading for the crime scene.

With her dark brown hair pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck she looked professional but approachable and the black pumps she wore made a staccato click with every step. No matter how great they made her legs look, she was much more comfortable in jeans and tennis shoes. Unfortunately masquerading as an FBI agent, or whatever official title got her into where she needed to go, required an official looking outfit and a demeanor to match. You needed to seem firm and confident but a smile went a long way and to be honest, great legs made men answer all your questions. 

She approached the officer in charge of keeping the onlookers at bay and flashed her badge along with a smile that said she understood how tired he was of standing there fighting off the reporters and nosey neighbors. He held the yellow tape aloft for her to duck under tipping his hat slightly in greeting without a second glance. "Thanks," she replied swiftly before moving on. 

As she climbed the few steps out front she glanced through the window to where the coroner was just signing of for the body to be moved. If she hadn't been so busy scanning the entryway for any signs of a supernatural intruder, she might have been able to backpedal before plowing into a broad chest whose strong arms darted out and caught her before she could topple over. 

"Umpf..." he huffed and asked, "You ok?". He smiled roguishly when their eyes met. For a second she forgot she was supposed to be a tough FBI agent as she gazed into those eyes flecked with gold around the iris. Blinking she shook her head. "I... I know you." she stammered and then pushed off his chest to right her self. "Really? I've got one of those faces. People say that all the time." There was that crooked grin again.

Over his shoulder 'Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome' appeared, "D... I mean Agent, are you done examining the scene?" His eyes shifted between then both and flashed with panic when they lit on the badge clipped to her hip. That was it, Sam and Dean, they were hunters too, that's why she recognized them. Sam was worried she was real FBI agent about to blow their cover. With a quick glance to make sure no one was within earshot she leaned in and spoke softly, "Sam and Dean right?" 

They exchanged a glance and then Sam grabbed her elbow and they herded her into a small home office sliding the door closed behind them. "Who are you?" Dean growled, the smiles and flirty demeanor all gone. Sam gave him a disapproving look and rolled his eyes then gave her a disarming smile, "What he means, is how do know us?" His smile was genuine but the expression was laced with wariness.

"You're hunters. We've met before, though I doubt you remember me." Eleanor shifted from one foot to the other growing a bit frustrated at Dean's behavior as he continued to stare her down. She leveled her own look at him that said as much and purred in a mocking tone, "I'm a bit younger than you but I'm a hunter too. You worked a case with my dad once about ten years ago." Crossing her arms over her chest defiantly she continued. "Anyways... I was checking this one out because it looked like one of our type. Did you guys find anything?"

Another look between them and Sam extended a hand, "Sorry about that, nice to meet you???" "Eleanor, Eleanor McCain." she replied reaching out to shake his hand followed by Dean's. "Yeah sorry, I have issues with my manners sometimes." he gave a sheepish smile and a shrug. The tension seeped out of the room now that the introductions and apologies were over.

The sound of squeaky gurney wheels rolled by and out the front door. Sam glanced back at the door and then suggested, "Maybe we should take this discussion elsewhere?" "Diner down the street?" Dean asked raising his brows. Eleanor supposed it was better to have backup anyways so she nodded and followed them out just as the rain started to fall.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is intrigued by this Hunter who doesn't seem particularly intrigued by him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this scene from Dean's point of view. It will probably shift back and forth throughout the story. Just wait until the flirting starts, Dean may be outgunned for once...

Dean watched as Eleanor dashed across the parking lot dodging puddles expertly even in high heels. She clutched her raincoat around her the hood pulled down over her face. As she pushed through the doors, that hood fell back revealing hair the color of chocolate that now curled around her temples where the rain dampened it.

Sam raised a hand waving her over and she slipped out of that coat dropping it over the back of her seat. "So, what have we got?" Eleanor chimed. Her voice was warm and rich, not like the high pitched whiny types that usually looked good until they started talking. Although, to be honest, they usually didn't do much talking once he turned on the charm.

That type didn't seem to do it for him lately. Really, nothing did it for him. Of course he noticed beautiful women just the same but the effort of chatting them up and taking them home just to move on the next morning seemed kind of dull and pointless. He should probably be listening though. 

The waitress deposited another coffee cup and filled it before giving him a side eye and then sauntering off. His attention snapped back as her voice rang out again, "So you're thinking maybe a spirit or maybe a witch? Some kind of spell?" "Yeah," Sam breathed, "We just got here a couple of hours ago and so far all we know is that we have three victims none of which seem to be connected in any way except that they all died the exact same way in rooms where the doors were all locked from the inside."

Her brow crinkled as she mulled it over. "No EMF at the scene?" "No." "And I guess you didn't find any hex bags or crazy voodoo symbols or anything?" Sam repeated, "Nope, nothing." Again Dean noticed the little, damp curls sticking out around her face. Her eyes were a golden brown color, warm like her voice. 

She finally let out a huff, "Have you visited the other crime scenes yet?" Lowering her mug to the table with a soft thump, she tucked her hands under the table into her lap. "No, not yet. We were working our way backward from the most recent one." Eleanor squared her shoulders and practically declared, "Ok, then we start there. Check out the other scenes and see what we can scrounge up. That is, if you don't mind working together?"

Dean laid on his best devil may care look and leaned in, "Of course not. Maybe this case could use a woman's touch." She just stared at him for a moment and then turned back to Sam as she rose and pulled her still soaked jacket back over her shoulders. "Where's the next scene? If we hurry maybe we can get to them all tonight."


	3. Tattoos and Fast Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While researching Dean learns that he and Eleanor may actually have a few things in common. He's not a misogynist buy any means, hunter women are just as tough as the men, but he's usually not into the uptight, all business type. Eleanor decides to fight fire with fire and give Dean a taste of his own medicine when another victim turns up and they're off to investigate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ideas are flowing so I'm posting in rapid succession here. Let me know how you like it.

Two days later they'd made no progress and were sitting at that same diner with books and laptops open all around them. Well, Sam and Eleanor were. Dean was stuffing his face with a huge cheeseburger and ogling the waitress who kept batting her eyelashes at him every time she walked by. 

Eleanor, much more comfortable in her jeans and a cotton tee shirt, rubbed her eyes and sat down the book of ancient spells she'd been searching through for almost two hours. "I got nothing. And my eyes feel like they're going to fall out. I need a break." She stood up stretching and Dean's attention moved to where her shirt pulled up revealing a thin slice of skin. Yanking her shirt back down quickly she headed for the bar to get some food.

"Was that???" Dean started. Sam looked up from his laptop blinking, "What?" Dean's eyes narrowed slightly at Eleanor's back, he muttered, "I'm pretty sure that was a tattoo." Sam gave him a 'so what' look. Intrigue and surprise clouded his expression and Dean said, "Not really one I'd peg as a tattoo type. She's so uptight." "She's not uptight at all Dean, she just doesn't appreciate your leering. Maybe she has standards." 

Sam huffed and returned to scrolling down his screen as she came back to the table. "Ok I'm going to refuel and then I promise I'll get right back to the research." Eleanor said with a smile. Sam smiled back and closed his laptop, "I should eat something too." He stopped the waitress and ordered as she brought Eleanor her drink. 

When she was gone, Dean leaned in a bit and drawled, "Eleanor, can I ask you something?" Sam rolled his eyes dramatically. "Uh huh." she mumbled around her straw. Dean leaned even closer, "When you stretched, was that a tattoo I spied?" She choked a bit thumping herself on the chest and his eyes sparkled with mischief. Glancing quickly between the two of them she quickly schooled her features into nonchalance.

Sam was doing a terrible job of pretending to read the dessert menu but she appreciated the effort. Dean still looked expectantly at her with a grin. Eleanor sat down her cup and leaned back in her chair, "Is there something wrong with tattoos?" Dean's eyebrows shot up, "Absolutely not! I have one myself, just didn't think you were the type of girl to." Deciding to have a bit of fun with him for assuming what type of girl she was, well and to knock down that swagger a bit, she leaned forward on her elbows and looked up at him through her lashes, "Would you like to see them?" 

As she batted those lashes with a sultry smile he stiffened a bit clearly surprised that she could bite back. A quick recovery followed as he grinned, "Them? So there's more than one?" Snorting she sat back again and paused for dramatic effect taking a big swallow of her drink then replied, "You're out of your league Winchester." Sam struggled to contain his laugh but they were all saved as food arrived and they cleared table space for it.

They finished eating just as Dean's phone rang. He glanced at it then answered, "Agent Todd." A nod, "Yes. Where? Yeah, we're on our way." He stood shoving a fry in his mouth, "We have another victim. Same m.o." They gathered their things and headed out. "You can ride with us if you want." Sam offered. She nodded trying not to seem too enthusiastic. If Dean had spent the last couple of days ogling women, Eleanor had been ogling the car he called Baby.

Growing up her and her dad restored several old cars together and she'd always had an appreciation for them. This sleek black Impala was gorgeous. As they got in Eleanor ran a finger gently down the fender admiring the lines then slid into the backseat running her hand over the perfectly maintained interior. 

"Sixty seven?" she asked still looking around in awe. Dean locked eyes with her in the rearview mirror, "Yeah, she was my dad's." "My dad had a sixty seven Chevelle, cherry red. I've got her in storage though." His eyes lit up, "Oh yeah? What's her name?" he asked as he pulled from the parking lot. Her voice softened a bit, a gentle smile tugging at her lips as she quietly replied, "Ellie."


	4. Love Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean keeps getting distracted and it's frustrating him but things get a bit tense when he and Eleanor decide to masquerade as a couple in order to question a suspect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed making Dean a little uncomfortable. Things will only get better from here so keep reaing!

Walking up to a crime scene was always hard but someone had to do it, somebody had to stop whatever was killing people. That's what it meant to be a Hunter. Dean's gaze drifted to where Eleanor followed a step behind keeping an eye on the crowds milling around outside the police tape. Sam and Dean went in to where yet another body was found in the same condition as the rest as she stayed out to talk to the person who'd found the body.

"Agents." the officer greeted with a grim expression, "I hope you boys have some ideas because I'm stumped on this one. Same as the others." Another officer called for him and he nodded, "We'll be moving the body as soon as the M.E. is done." "We'll be quick." Sam said with a nod and they began scanning the room. Dean bent to look under furniture and said, "The other scenes weren't as fresh, maybe we'll find something this time." He straightened up as Sam switched on her EMF meter and it whirred noisily. "Well that's new."

They retreated as the coroner's van pulled away from the curb and intercepted Eleanor questioning the victim's brother. "She just moved in. She was so proud to have finally bought a home, some place that was all her own. I helped her move." he was saying, his voice shaking, as they approached. Eleanor touched his arm lightly and offered her condolences, "I'm very sorry for your loss. If you think of anything, call, even if it's just something small. Ok?" He nodded and turned away.

Sam began, "So there are light EMF readings inside. Maybe a ghost or spirit after all." "Come back later when it's quieted down?" Dean asked raising an eyebrow. Shifting her posture Eleanor agreed, "Yeah definitely. For now lets go back over the other victims."

They all sat around the table in Sam and Dean's room pouring of details on the victims when Eleanor suddenly muttered, "Wait a minute and snatched the paper out of Dean's hands. He huffed giving her an annoyed look that quickly changed as he realized she was on to something. Eleanor scrounged around snagging papers from each file and laying them side by side. 

Dean rose and moved to look over her shoulder. Incidentally, as he leaned in, he got a whiff of her hair and forgot for a moment what he'd been doing. "There!" she almost shouted then pointed at each page in turn, "The houses were all sold by the same real estate agent." Her brow furrowed in way that he couldn't help but find adorable, "Could be nothing, but so far that's the only connection we've got." Dean cleared his throat and studied the papers trying to recover his senses.

Sam came over and pulled out his phone looking up the real estate agent. "It looks like she's fairly new. Only in business for a little over a year but one of the top sellers for her firm." He held the screen out for them to see. Eleanor shifted to get a better look and her brown locks fell over her shoulder brushing against the bare skin of Dean's forearm. A shudder ran up his spine and stomach tightened.

"We should check her out. Maybe pose as clients though. She'll be more willing to chat us up." Eleanor suggested. "Good idea." Sam offered, "Dean, you and Eleanor can go in as a couple looking for their first home." Dean tried to play it cool, "Yeah Ellie, let's buy a love nest?" She frowned but nodded as his attempt at humor fell a bit flat.

Eleanor went back to her room to change into something more 'first time home buyer' she'd said with air quotations. Not before running an eye over him and demanding he change shirts. Which he did because she was right but it was done grudgingly nonetheless. So what if she was pretty and smelled nice, that did not mean anything, he was just clearly losing his mind.

A half hour later they were riding to the agent's office to meet with her and Dean kept fidgeting with his collar as he drove. "Stop it Dean." Eleanor scolded then leaned over and grabbed the top button of his shirt and undid it. "Better?" she asked sitting back. He swallowed hard and ran a hand over where his skin tingled from her touch then grumbled, "Yeah." 

Keeping his eyes ahead he tried to ignore her glancing at him sidelong, "You know if we're pretending to be a couple you should probably look less like I repulse you." That got his attention, "You don't..." he cut off, "It's not that. I... it's nothing. Don't worry about it, I can put on a good show." Eleanor rolled her eyes and reached up turning the radio on.

Dean opened his mouth to tell her not to mess with the music but a classic rock song came through the speakers and she just turned in up then sat back and tapped her fingers in time against the upholstery. Ok, so maybe she wasn't that uptight. Maybe he had misjudged a little bit. A person's music taste was usually a pretty good sign of character. Also he kept thinking about how much her really wanted to get a peek at the rest of that tattoo...


	5. Undercover(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor and Dean visit the real estate agent and then find themselves caught in a storm and have to take refuge at a romantic little inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up a bit. What will happen next???

They entered the agent's office to find the typical bouncy blonde in a smart skirt suit excited to greet them. She beamed and shook each of their hands in turn. "Brenda Jackson, so nice to meet you and might I say, you too are adorable together." she ejaculated gesturing between them. 

To Eleanor's immense surprise Dean was in fact great at undercover. He placed his hand against the small of her back and chuckled softly, "Thank you." Eleanor failed miserably at ignoring the warmth of that hand. "Nice to meet you too. We're really excited to start looking at homes." he said casting an eager look at Eleanor. She smiled back nervously attempting to play off the blush creeping over her cheeks. 

"Well, let's start by talking about what you guys are looking for." Brenda continued overly chipper. Eleanor offered smiles and the occasional interjection about good neighborhoods or crown molding but Dean picked up most of the talking. As the conversation went on, Dean expertly shifted into asking about her other clients and the homes they'd purchased. By the time they left she was working hard at not gawking.

"So that was informative." he said sliding back behind the wheel of Baby. She quietly answered, "Yeah. Definitely something weird going on there." He agreed and turned the key in the ignition, "You hungry?" Eleanor nodded smiling to herself as they eased into traffic. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

After eating at a little bistro with a decidedly romantic atmosphere they got back on the road. The ride back was long and Eleanor's eyes grew heavy as rain began falling. Just a trickle at first, it quickly picked up and then became a torrential downpour. She perked up a bit as Dean swore, the windshield wipers doing double time but making no progress against the sheets of water. 

Their only option was to pull over. He twisted the wheel as lights came into view and pulled into a little roadside inn. "Wanna wait it out or try to get a room?" Dean asked watching the rain keep coming down. Lightening flashed the thunder rumbling. "Let's just stay," she frowned at the sky, "It's late anyways and we can head back early in the morning." 

Eleanor took a deep breath and grabbed her bag from the back seat then they plunged into the downpour and made a mad dash for the inn. Nearly colliding they scrambled through the door already drenched. Dean tapped the bell atop the counter and shook his head sending water droplets flying. Eleanor flinched and scrunched up her face, "Thanks for that. Like I wasn't wet enough." He gave her a 'I'm adorable, don't be mad' smile and she laughed.

Just then a small older woman came out apologizing for taking so long. She stopped abruptly at the sight of them and tsked, "Oh dear, you two are soaked! Come in, let's get you a room and get you dried off." She ushered them quickly up the stairs and into a cozy little room decorated in warm neutrals with a plush looking bed. 

Before she could object, the woman shooed Eleanor towards the bathroom saying, "Get out of those wet clothes and I'll take them straight down to the wash, just leave them outside the door, I'll bring extra towels up." Dean opened his mouth and she cut him off, "You too. I'll bring them back up when they're dry. You too just get warmed up and relax." Then she was gone the door closing softly behind her.

Dean shrugged a bit sheepishly. "I'm just going to change." Eleanor swallowed dryly before darting into the bathroom. She stripped down and pulled the emergency pajamas from her bag pulling on the loose cotton pants and tee shirt. Brushing through her damp hair she gave herself a pep talk. 'It's fine, you know self defense if he gets any ideas and you're an adult, you can sleep in a room with a man.'


	6. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor wakes from a nightmare and Dean comforts her because he understands.

It didn't sound convincing even in her head so she brushed her teeth, tossed the bag in the corner and carried her bundle of wet clothes out. She froze as she took in Dean standing there in nothing but his boxers. "Uh... sorry. I just...I'm just going to..." she stammered and darted around him looking anywhere but at him. The bathroom door clicked as she deposited her clothes next to his outside the door.

Eleanor looked around and decided avoidance was the best tactic so she crawled into the bed and pulled the covers up tight. Which might have worked except that the image of him bare chested was impossible to shake. Never mind that she couldn't right him off a mindless womanizer anymore and she'd love to run her fingers through that wet hair... "Ugggg...." she growled rolling over and burying her face in her pillow.

The temperature had been dropping all afternoon but after being wet she was shivering and the soft pillows and blankets were welcoming. Her eyes were starting to close until Dean reentered the room and padded around to retrieve the other pillow. He tossed it onto the floor and then disappeared laying down beside the bed.

There was a sharp crack of lightening and then everything trembled, Eleanor let out a little yelp. Simultaneously the power flickered out. Dean sat up and cursed then rose and opened the door poking his head out into the hall. A voice came down the hall, "Everything's fine, there are emergency supplies in your closets and if you need anything else don't hesitate to ask. The power should be back in no time." 

Murmurs replied and he retreated closing the door again. Eleanor was sitting up in the bed her arms around her knees, "It's fine, let's just get some sleep." She settled back in and didn't bother to mention the fact that any time it stormed she usually woke up screaming from nightmares. In the dark she heard Dean's teeth chattering. 

Eleanor threw back the covers and sighed, "Come on, you're going to freeze to death." There was a pause and then the bed shifted as he crawled in maintaining his distance. In minutes he was snoring softly. It took Eleanor a bit longer to drift off but sleep finally pulled her under. 

Hours later the storm was still raging outside. Dean bolted upright as Eleanor screamed and thrashed. He reached for his gun but withdrew his hand when he realized she was still asleep, tossing and whimpering, clawing at the sheets. She let out another cry and arched off the bed. In a swift motion he grabbed her wrists pinning them at her sides and said, "Hey wake up, it's just a dream. Ellie wake up."

A low grunt escaped him as she twisted throwing him off and straddled him a hand raised to strike. Her breath came ragged, "I'm... sorry." Thunder rattled through the inn again as she lowered her arm and the darkness seemed to close in. Eleanor went limp and pressed her face into his neck. Stiffening a bit he gently put his arms around her pulling her to his side.

The trembling subsided as he gently stroked her hair and she fell asleep there with her head against his shoulder. Dean watched her sleeping before drifting off himself. Maybe it was a hunter thing, they all had demons or maybe it was just a human thing.


	7. Driving Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Eleanor are apparently not going to talk about last night but there's definitely a trust that's started to build as he does the unthinkable... let's her drive Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep reading guys. Let me know if you like it in comments and kudos.

The phone rang waking Dean from the best sleep he'd had in a while. He stretched trying to reach the phone without waking Eleanor as she slept with her head cushioned on his chest. Finally getting a hold of it he swiped to answer it and grumbled, "Hello." Sam's voice was strained on the other end of the line, "Dean? Where are you? I tried calling you all night. What happened?" 

Shifting out from under Eleanor he slipped out of bed and out into the hall, "We got caught in the storm and stopped for the night. Didn't have reception." Glancing down there was a pile of clean, dry clothes next to the door. Dean grabbed his jeans and pulled them on then yanked on his shirt. "We didn't find anything at the real estate office but something definitely felt off." 

"Yeah, we're heading back just as soon as we get some food." He hung up as he slipped back into the room and found Eleanor gone. Water was running in the bathroom so he grabbed her clothes sat them on the bed and then headed downstairs. Checking out was easy since they technically never checked in. 

The same woman from the night before insisted that they didn't need to pay and he finally caved thanking her. Eleanor came down then dressed with her bag slung over her shoulder and offered her own thanks. The woman waved them off and said, "No trouble at all helping a nice couple like you two. Do come back if you're ever in the area again." Not bothering to contradict her, Eleanor offered a final thanks and they walked out.

'Breakfast' was a quick drop in to a diner for takeout and they got back on the road. Dean kept eyeballing the takeout bags until he couldn't resist anymore and started shoving fries in his mouth as he drove. He reached for the burger but Eleanor yanked it away. She'd just finished her own, "Absolutely not. No eating and driving." Scowling Dean growled, "Woman, do not come between me and my food." 

Eleanor smirked but leaned further away as he reached again. He growled and she laughed, "Pull over. Let me drive and you can eat." Eyebrow raised she gave him a look that asked if she looked like she was joking and it was obvious she wasn't so he pulled over and got out. Eleanor gleefully slid across the seat and settled behind the wheel as he got back in on the other side.

"Not a scratch." he pointed a finger at her. She held her hands up, "I wouldn't dare hurt this girl." Gripping the wheel she gave the dash a loving pat and smiled again as she revved the engine then pulled back onto the road. Once they were on their way Dean relaxed a bit and began eating. 

God, Sam was never going to let him live it down if he saw her driving. Actually thinking about it, he didn't know if he'd ever let a woman drive Baby. She looked so happy though behind the wheel that he decided it was worth it. He dropped his sunglasses over his eyes and just sat back to enjoy the ride.


	8. Fast Cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Eleanor have a little fun and Sam nearly has a heart attack, but what can they say, sometimes it's fun to go fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was fun to write. We all know Dean's up for a race anytime but I really enjoyed having Eleanor hold her own as a woman who loves fast cars too.

As predicted Sam's eyebrows nearly hit the roof when they pulled up and he saw Eleanor behind the wheel. Pushing the door closed he gritted his teeth, "Don't say a word." Sam held his hands up in mock innocence, "I wasn't going to say anything." Eleanor came around tossing the keys back to Dean. "She's great." she patted the hood like Baby had been a good girl. "I haven't driven Ellie in a while, I should really let her out to stretch her legs."

Dean pocketed the keys and shot Sam another 'just don't' look. "I suppose it's only fair if I let you drive her sometime. Unless Baby gets jealous?" Eleanor winked and Dean chuckled in response. Sam just flopped down in front of his laptop and kept looking like he'd just fallen into an alternate reality. Dean briefed him on the trip to see the realtor while Eleanor went through more papers on the victim's residences. 

Hours later she jumped up from her seat so fast she nearly fell over. Look! Laying out the papers in a line, she showed them where the homes were each purchased exactly two months apart and in the exact order that the owners had been killed. Chewing her lip, Eleanor mused, "Maybe there's some kind of 'hoodoo' she's using to get sales and then the price comes due and the person with their name on the deed pays for it."

"That's crazy. Killing people just to make her sales quota." Dean grumbled. Sam agreed, "Some people will do anything for success or maybe she doesn't even realize what's happening. We have to assume she does though and figure out a way to stop her from selling anymore houses." Dean stretched and stood, "Ok, so we go back after hours and check out the office again and pay Ms. Jackson a visit to 'her' house." Eleanor nodded in agreement.

They had time to kill so they packed up checking out and drove to set up somewhere closer to the city. It started up raining again in the afternoon and Dean had a flash of how Eleanor had cringed into his side as the lightening flashed and thunder rumbled. "Dean?" Sam asked. "Huh?" he replied. "Something wrong? You look a little distracted." Dean glanced in the rear view for the millionth time and said, "No. I'm fine. Just thinking."

They'd left Eleanor to return he 'inconspicuous' rental car and retrieve Ellie for a storage facility nearby. She was supposed to meet up with them later. Sam interrupted his thoughts again, "Are you distracted because you're excited to see Eleanor again or her car?" Dean scowled at him and didn't deign to offer a response.

Sam made him stop for food so he filled up the tank while they were there and then they continued on. At least the rain had stopped for now. They were a few blocks from the place they'd picked to meet up waiting at the stop light when Dean's ears perked. "What?" Sam said. Dean quirked his head and then looked to the rear view and watched as a cherry red Chevelle slid up beside them the engine rumbling. 

Eleanor slipped her glasses down her nose and revved the engine. Dean revved Baby in reply and gripped the wheel his knuckles going white. She pushed her sunglasses back up and focused back on the road. Sam opened his mouth to object but just then the light turned green and the squall of tires drowned him out as they shot ahead and he was pinned to the seat. 

It was neck and neck as they flew down the road and turned hard at the next light then down another three blocks, a left, tires screeching and sending up smoke and then they skidded into a parking lot and fishtailed to a stop side by side. Sam was gripping the dash for dear life and had to pry his fingers loose. 

Dean climbed out, adrenaline still pulsing through his veins and turned just in time to catch Eleanor as she vaulted over the hood and barreled into him. He stumbled back his thighs fetching up against the fender. "That was amazing! I haven't done that in forever!" her laughter was high and tinkling against his neck. 

His arms loosened around her so she could pull back to look him in the eye. The air was charged as they stared at each other for a moment. Brushing a lock of hair out of her eyes he smiled back, "Me either." Their hearts were both pounding in time, maybe the adrenaline, maybe the way they were pressed together. Eyes burning Eleanor glanced at his lips and back up. 

Then Sam cleared his throat and slammed the door, "Let's just get ourselves killed, why don't we?" Dean released her quickly but it took her a moment to get he balance before she rolled her eyes and said, "Oh come on, that was fun and you know it. Besides, we're way more likely to get eaten by a werewolf or killed by a vengeful spirit than die racing." 

Dean shrugged, "She's got a point." "Unbelievable. Now there are two of you." he replied with a horrified expression that sent Eleanor and Dean into a fit of laughter. "Seriously though, we should gear up and go stake out the office." They strapped on weapons and took up their positions. Now all they had to do was wait.


	9. Home Sweet Bunker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the case, Eleanor crashes at the bunker with Sam and Dean. The new living arrangements make for some awkward and funny situations and close quarters ratchet up the tension between Eleanor and Dean.

Sam pushed the door aside, the metal groaning as it opened to reveal the bunker. Eleanor followed him in her eyes going wide at the sight. She walked over and braced her hands on the railing then leaned forward taking in the place. 

"When you said 'bunker'," she paused and let out a breath, "I was thinking an old dusty storm cellar or something. Not the Tahj Mahal of bunkers." Eleanor gestured around a look of awe on her face. Sam laughed and moved down the stairs and out of sight. Dean chuckled as he came in behind them and latched the door back. "It's not much, but it's home." He beckoned for Eleanor to follow him down the stairs. "Come on, I'll give you the tour."

Eleanor hefted a bag over her shoulder and reached for the other one but Dean intercepted and snatched it up. "I got it." He waved a hand again and headed down the steps. She obliged and trailed after him her head swiveling around looking at everything. Dean pointed out the kitchen, armory and an extensive library of ancient texts.

Eleanor paused scanning books as they went and reached up to stroke a few of the spines. Dean kept talking as they passed shelves with glass cases full of artifacts and relics. "A good rule, don't touch anything that looks old and in a case. It's probably cursed." The smile was playful but his tone was serious enough she just nodded in reply.

They headed down a hall lined with doors. "That's Sam's room and I'm across the hall." He gestured to an adjacent door. "You can have your pick from the rest. They're all the same." Eleanor stepped past his room and turned the knob on the next door then leaned in a and flipped the light switch. A lamp came on and illuminated a small room that housed a bed, dresser and desk. It was kind of cozy. 

Dust floated up when she dropped her bag on the foot of the bed. Dean dropped the other bag next to it and then coughed when more dust erupted. "There are clean linens, I'll just go get those." A few minutes later he returned with sheets and blankets and announced that he was starving, "I'll let you unpack." He smiled and then slipped out.

A half hour later, Eleanor had made up the bed with fresh linens and placed her clothes and few belongings in the dresser and desk. She stacked the few books she'd been lugging around on the side table next to the bed and then stepped back to survey her work. A knock sounded at the already open door and Sam's head popped around the corner with a smile on his face, "All settled?" "Yeah, not much to unpack." Eleanor replied with a shrug and returned his smile. 

He nodded and asked, "You hungry? Dean got pizza." Eleanor's stomach rumbled in reply and they both laughed, "I guess so," she said stepping out into the hall. "We better hurry or there won't be any left." The smell of sauce and cheese hit Eleanor as they entered the kitchen and elicited another growl from her belly.

Sam snagged a plate and started piling slices on it. Dean already had a mouthful and a slice in each hand. Sam gave him a 'use some manners' look before settling down at the table. Dean swallowed hard and waved his pizza to gesture, "I didn't know what you liked so I got a few different things."

She picked up a plate and threw a few slices on it then seized up a slice from the box and started scarfing it down. Eleanor let out a little moan as the warm cheese hit her tongue and looked over to find Dean watching her. "What? A girl can't enjoy a piece of pizza?" she asked. "No, of course you can. You're just enjoying it a little too much," Dean teased. Eleanor pursed her lips, "You wouldn't be jealous of pizza, would you Winchester?" she shot back. He rolled his eyes and Sam laughed.

Eleanor flopped down a the table leaning back and glanced around the kitchen, "Pantry's a little bare isn't it? I could go on a grocery run if you want?" Sam answered, "Yeah we don't cook much. Most of the time were out on cases anyway." Dean piped up, "I'll drive you into town if you want to get a few things." "Sounds good." She nodded and they finished eating before they headed out.

A couple of hours later they returned with armloads of bags, "Geez, are we feeding an army?" Sam joked. Dean shoved what he was carrying at Sam, "That's not all of it." Then he went back and retrieved the rest from the car. He huffed as he deposited the last of the bags on the counter where Eleanor had Sam unloading things and putting them away.

"I can't believe you wouldn't let me have pie." he grumbled. Sam's eyebrows shot up, "You told him he couldn't have pie? And he didn't fight you for it?" Eleanor laughed, "No... what I said was you couldn't have 'frozen' pie." She plunked a bag of apples down in the sink, "Start peeling." Dean looked confused and then his face lit up, "You're making pie?" He whipped out a knife and started on the apples.

Sam shook his head smiling, "If you feed him pie, he'll be like a stray dog and never leave." Eleanor laughed again putting away the last items before turning to where Dean had a slowly increasing pile of naked fruit. "Once they're peeled, dice and wash them."

She continued as she laid out the other ingredients, "I'm not making pie, he is. I'm just supervising." Dean was grinning like a kid in a candy shop, "I love pie." Sam just shook his head again, "I'll leave you to it. Try to keep him from setting any fires." Eleanor gave him a mock salute before he left and then gave Dean a stern look, "No burning the pie." He clutched a hand to his chest with a look of horror, "I would never!"


	10. Pie Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Eleanor have a food fight that gets a little heated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a little fun with this scene, who wouldn't love a pie fight with Dean???

When the timer finally dinged to signal the pie was done they removed it from the oven and sat it out to cool. Dean wasn't very happy about waiting and kept staring longingly at it while Eleanor buzzed around cleaning up the kitchen. She dropped the last dirty dish in the sink and looked over to where Dean was still intently watching the pie.

He glanced over at her and his eyes crinkled with humor, "You've got flour in your hair." Reaching up, he brushed at it. Eleanor swatted his hand away and laughed, "That's because you are the world's messiest baker." "Am not." he retorted scrunching up his nose. 

She leveled him with a questioning look that turned devilish as she grabbed a fistful of flour and threw it at him. "Hey!" Dean yelped trying to dodge out of the way, "How dare you?!" He lunged at her and snatched up the bag dumping it over her head. She gasped and coughed a cloud of flour puffing out, "Oh, now it's on!"

Eleanor plunged a hand into the pie and smacked him right in the mouth with it. He returned the favor, pinning her arms to her sides and then wiping a handful of filling across her nose. She squirmed and tried to get free but her efforts threw off their footing and they both went tumbling to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

Dean huffed as Eleanor landed sprawling on his chest. Suddenly his mind flashed back to the night at the inn. Warmth spread through him and he remembered her head against his shoulder as she slept. Snapping back to the present, he looked up into her eyes sparkling with mischief and chuckled. The sound rumbled through them both. 

Eleanor shuddered as his body tightened beneath her. Involuntarily her fingers twisted into the fabric of his shirt. Pushing back the memory of his bare chest against her cheek, she tried to gather her thoughts. Before she had the chance, he reached up and swiped some pie from her cheek then licked it from his fingertip. "Umm, that's good pie," he moaned his eyes closing as he relished the taste. 

The sound made warmth spread through her abdomen and she became keenly aware that everywhere their bodies touched they were only separated by flimsy fabric. A bold hunger swelled in her and she took a deep breath before gripping his chin and tilting it to the side baring his throat. The stubble on Dean's jaw was rough against her fingertips and it sent a thrill through her again.

Dean's eyes shot open as Eleanor dipped her head and ran her tongue up his neck. He couldn't help but tighten his grip on her waist his fingers skimming bare skin where the hem of her shirt rode up. When Eleanor pulled back, he watched her tongue dart over her lips, tasting apples and his skin.

Before she could make another move, Dean flipped them so that he hovered over her braced on his elbows. Slipping a hand behind her head he tilted her face up to his. Hunger was mirrored in her gaze and he felt drunk on the smell of their breath mingling. Eleanor slid her hands under his shirt and up to stroke his back.

She pulled him down hard and the air rushed out of her lungs as his weight settled against her. Dean's eyes flickered to her lips and back up locking on her gaze. There was a question in his eyes, a chance to say no. Eleanor knew he was giving her an out but she didn't want it. Skin tingling with anticipation she lifted her face closer and closed her eyes.

"What the hell?!" Sam exclaimed. Dean lurched up smacking his head on the underside of the table then jerked upright rubbing his head. Sam stood in the doorway looking around at the trashed kitchen. He looked Dean up and down and asked, "What happened here?"

"Uh..." Dean started but couldn't form words with the way his heart pounded in his ears. Eleanor emerged from behind the table and pulled down her shirt. "Food fight." she shrugged with a sheepish grin. Sam realizing what he'd walked in on blushed and stuttered, "Oh... ok. Um, yeah, I guess just clean this up," then he bolted.

There was an awkward silence then Dean ran a hand through his sticky hair, "We probably should clean up." Glancing over, he took in the flour and crust caked in her hair and chuckled, "You definitely need a shower." Eleanor surveyed the room and nodded in agreement. She set to work wiping up the mess as Dean swept up flour. 

When they finished, Eleanor made a break for it without a word and didn't stop until she was safely in her room with the door firmly closed. Leaning against it, she let out a huff of air. Flirting was one thing but that... that was something else entirely. Did she trust him enough to let him get close in that way.


	11. Trust Is Earned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up between Dean and Eleanor as he comes to her rescue, well sort of... We find out about the illusive tattoos and some physical and emotional scars that go with them. Why does Eleanor have nightmares when it storms? Well, she finally decides whether or not to give Dean a try.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes Dean being a heartthrob. Brace yourselves... XD

Dean was kicked back with his feet on the desk reading. His eyes kept getting heavy and the book nearly slipped from his hands. Finally giving in, he closed it and dropped it onto the desk. Stretching with a groan he sat up and the chair squeaked in protest. He yanked his shirt off and tossed it in the corner then bent down reaching for his shoelaces. Before he could get them off, a scream and a crash sounded next door. 

Nearly tripping over his own feet, he darted out and skidded up to Eleanor's door tearing it open. Lunging inside Dean came up short as he took in the shattered glass scattered across the floor and then Eleanor slammed into him letting out a cry. "What?! What is it? What's wrong!?" he exclaimed as he pulled her against him and looked around the room searching for the source of the commotion.

Eleanor let out a pained whimper and he looked down at her, her cheeks flushed red with wet hair dripping onto her shoulders. "Uh... there was a spider," Eleanor mumbled as she lifted a foot balancing on the other. Dean blinked and then let out a laugh. It was when he looked down at where blood dripped from her foot that he suddenly realized her skin was wet too and that wet skin was pressed against his own.

He went ridged clearing his throat, "Sorry, I thought..." he trailed off. Eleanor's skin was warm and slick, her hands splayed against his chest and again the image of her sleeping on his chest invaded his thoughts. Releasing her he held his hands out for a moment to make sure she was steady and then turned around fighting the urge to sneak a peek. 

Eleanor stretched trying to reach her robe without stepping in the glass again. Grunting she straightened back up, "I can't reach it." Dean glanced back and tried not to stare but his eyes roamed over her figure. Her back was to him, the tattoos there on full display. She had her arms crossed over her chest and she glanced back over her shoulder when he didn't move then cast a pointed look over at the robe she couldn't get to. 

Boots crunching on the glass, he cleared his throat and stepped forward handing it to her keeping his eyes on the wall with a great amount of effort. After she pulled it on and tied the sash, Dean looked her and the floor over and then scooped her off her feet moving over and depositing her on the bed. He disappeared and returned a few minutes later with a first aid kit and a broom. Dean patched up her foot gently and then started sweeping up the glass.

"Uh, thanks." Eleanor offered with a little smile. Dean looked up at her, "No problem." He dumped the glass in the trash bin and then cleared his throat, "Soooo... nice tattoos." With a suggestive lift of his brows, he sat down the broom and turned back to her. She rolled her eyes and made a face that said she wasn't amused. Hands held up in surrender, he backed off, "Sorry, I didn't really see anything anyways."

His expression darkened and she could see the question in his eyes, suggesting that he did in fact see something other than the tattoos. Dean looked down and ran a hand over his mouth. "Just ask," she breathed pulling her knees up to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Coming over, the bed shifted as he sat on the edge but still gave her space, "Those scars... hunting?" 

He'd spied them before she could get the robe on. Long, angry, pink lines of skin that wrapped her abdomen and when she'd turned, he saw they drew down along her thighs twisting up. That's when he'd forced his gaze elsewhere. Scars like that weren't the kind you got from fighting, defensive wounds were different. These were carefully placed, near mirror images on each side and framed by the colorful lines of ink.

"Tortured," her voice scraped over the word. It rang in his mind as the sound of it settled and the weight hit him in the gut. "A demon." she shifted against the pillows, "He got the jump on me and tortured me for hours before he got careless or maybe bored and left the knife close enough that I got free. Then it was my turn."

Dean braved a look at Eleanor, her eyes were glued to a spot on the bedspread as she spoke, "The nightmares, that's why. It was storming when it happened. Storms always give me nightmares." She paused and let out a long breath then met his eyes, "The tattoos are because even though the scars are ugly, they remind me. Never let your guard down. Remembering that has kept me alive."

Eleanor's heart hammered in her chest as she spoke. No one knew about the scars, about what that demon had done to her. She'd never wanted anyone to know, never wanted to show weakness. Ever since the demon she could put on a good show of flirting and innuendos with the best of them but in honesty she always went home alone because the idea of a man touching her made her stomach turn. 

Even if it was just some regular Joe hitting on her at a bar, she couldn't stand to think of their grubby hands clawing at her scars and their greedy eyes dragging over the tattoos. Those things were her secret. Dean wasn't like that though, sure he was well aware of his good looks and had no qualms about using them on a woman, but it was his eyes that made her sure. His eyes said what words couldn't.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stood to leave. "No, stay." Eleanor called pushing up onto her knees and moving to the edge of the bed where he was. Dean felt his heartrate pick up as she came closer. Her eyes were open as she place a hand on his chest and slipped it up to settle against his cheek. His heart stuttered as her lips tilted in a seductive grin, "You can get a closer look if you want." 

He gulped involuntarily when she took his hand in her other one and lifted it to the sash at her waist. Her expression shifted almost surprised as she whispered, "I trust you." Fingers trembling, he pulled it and pushed the robe back from her shoulders. It slipped off with a whisper but his eyes stayed on hers as he admitted, "I trust you too."


	12. Finding Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor and Dean are getting close, literally... Sam finds out and gives him a scolding, but then a case appears.

Eleanor shuddered as his fingers grazed her shoulders. She watched the muscles ripple beneath his golden skin as he moved and thought of how it had tasted with apples and cinnamon smeared on it. "I haven't... in a while." she said quietly. He tilted her chin up, "Me either. We can take it slow." he smiled and dropped his mouth to hers, his lips were warm and soft, gentle as they moved against hers and the warmth spread through her limbs making them tingle.

Heat spread over Dean's skin as Eleanor gripped his neck and kissed him back hard. He drew back and planted a kiss on a colorful whorl against her collarbone. The moisture of his lips was sticky sweet as he eased along tracing the lines with kisses all the way down. As he stopped to nibble at a particularly intricate twist of blue and green on her hip, a little gasp slipped out and she arched into his grasp.

Eleanor dug her nails into his shoulders and a deep growl clawed it's why up his throat. Yanking him back up she took his mouth hungrily. It had never felt like this, this wasn't just the flood of chemicals that made her head spin or the rush of blood pulsing through her veins. He really saw her and wasn't scared, he found the scars she bore beautiful like they were physical manifestations of his own pain and that was something he loved.

Gripping her thighs, he hiked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Their skin pressed together warm and soft as he pulled gently at her lower lip with his teeth. "God you are so beautiful," he breathed. Dean stumbled as he kicked off his boots and tightened his arms around her. A soft laugh snuck past her lips and Dean's mouth curved into a smile against them. This was what it was supposed to be like.

He struggled out of his jeans still holding on to her and Eleanor laughed again before they toppled over onto the bed. This was everything, finding someone who made you feel like you'd found yourself. Realizing they felt the same. Eleanor breathed deeply as he settled over her. Was it even possible to feel this way and not die? Her heart was beating so fast.

Dean knew this was uncharted territory, but this would be worth getting lost to discover. That's how he felt, he'd been in love before and been loved but this was like waking to suddenly realize you're home, safe and sound. He pressed kisses lightly to her lips taking his time and she returned them tracing her hands over his back. He was drowning in her and didn't mind at all.

Her mouth broke from his and he let out a discontented sound, Eleanor smiled softly and reached up to cup his face in her palm. "You're mine, Dean Winchester," she whispered breathlessly. Words weren't possible so he told her how much he agreed with his lips, his hands... Every breath mingled as they moved together and took their time holding each other. 

Dean nibbled at her ear playfully. She scraped her nails down his back making the skin pucker and sting and he pressed harder into her eliciting a series of moans. They finally fell asleep hours later after making love twice and then whispering in the dark all the stories about everything they'd been through, sometimes laughing and sometimes taking time to just be silent.

When Dean opened his eyes he half expected to see the ceiling of his own room and realize last night was just a dream, but he found he was still laying in Eleanor's bed. Her hair was draped over his shoulder where she still slept, her expression peaceful and her body warm against his side.

He kissed the top of her head and tugged gently at a curl twisting it around his finger. Eleanor let out a groan of protest at being disturbed and hid her face against his neck. Dean laughed softly and she peeked up at him from beneath her lashes.

Eleanor put on her best 'how dare you wake me' face an glared up at Dean but his smile was so disarming that she gave up and wiggled her way up until she was sprawled over his chest with a leg draped over his thigh. Her face hovering inches from his she smiled. "Good morning beautiful," Dean said reaching up to lazily grip a handful of her hair and hold it back out of her face as she leaned in and placed a quick peck on his lips.

Dean's blood heated as she maneuvered closer to him and gave him a slow kiss. Eleanor's voice was soft as she relied, "Good morning to you too. "It was goin to take more will power than he had to get out of this bed. Seeming to agree, Eleanor shifted again and straddled him sitting up and giving him an excellent view.

"You're exquisite, you know that?" he stated with a hungry smile as he brought his hands to her waist. She returned it and shrugged nonchalantly, "What can I say? I'm a catch." "Mmhmm..." he mumbled sitting up and wrapping his arms around her. Leaning in for another kiss, he was interrupted as Eleanor's stomach growled loudly.

Dean chuckled, "Breakfast?" She shook her head quickly, "Yes please." He rolled out of bed pulling on his boxers and retrieved his boots as Eleanor pulled on her clothes and twisted her hair up into a bun. Following him out into the hall she walked right into his back as he suddenly halted. "Hmph..." she let out a grunt and looked past him to where Sam stood in the hall with his hand raised, ready to knock at Dean's door.

"Morning." Dean said pushing ahead and ducking into his room to pull on pants and grab a shirt. "Did you need something?" he mumbled through the shirt as he pulled it over his head. "Uh... yeah," Sam shifted uncomfortably, avoiding looking at Eleanor, "We got a case. It's about an hours drive so I thought I'd go ahead and wake you." Dean hopped on one foot trying to pull on his boots.

Eleanor interjected, "Coffee? To go?" she asked as she slipped between them. "Yeah, thanks," Sam answered and she glanced over at Dean who nodded and smiled putting on his other shoe as she headed for the kitchen. Dean watched her go his eyes following the sway of her hips. Sam smacked him on the back of the head interrupting his moment. He exclaimed, "Ouch!" 

"Dude!" Sam stage whispered casting a glance towards where she'd disappeared, "What are you doing?" Dean rubbed his head and gave Sam an annoyed look, "I'm not fooling around with her if that's what you think?" Sam rolled his eyes dramatically, "Really? So coming out of her room in your underwear was just a coincidence?" 

Dean smirked, "I didn't say I didn't sleep in her bed last night," His expression shifted to a more serious one, "I said I wasn't fooling around. We have a connection I guess." Sam looked skeptical but brushed it off, "Whatever. Let's just go check out this case." They geared up and grabbed coffee then headed for the car and hit the road.


	13. Undercover 'Work'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their night together, they jump straight into a case and don't have time to talk things over which leaves everything awkward and then Eleanor has to go undercover at a strip club and things get even more awkward.

Dean raked a hand over his face looking exhausted. They all were a this point, he spoke up, "Looks like were going to have to pay a visit to the club and to the owner who apparently also runs a bar on the other side of town." Sam and Eleanor both nodded in agreement. Eleanor kicked her chair back, the legs scraping the floor and dipped back into her own room to gear up. 

Since the other night Dean and her hadn't been alone to talk about it and apparently they were all going to pretend that nothing had happened in an effort to avoid the awkwardness. The only problem with that plan was that it was still painfully awkward and every time she brushed against Dean in passing he would go stiff and nearly trip over himself trying to get away.  
Three days later they were still hold up at a little motel in some little town in the middle of nowhere trying to figure out what they were hunting. Bodies kept showing up looking like werewolf attacks but they still had their hearts. The only connection was that they were all customers who'd been to the same club. 

I mean it had only been the best night of her life, no big deal... There was no denying that they'd had a connection but did that mean he wanted a relationship? Eleanor was debating whether or not she could successfully corner him and ask what the hell he wanted when Sam poked his head in and asked, "Ready to go?" "Yep," she shouldered her bag and followed him out.

As they pulled up to the club, Eleanor and Dean were still arguing. Although at least they weren't avoiding speaking to each other. Dean was trying to figure out how to tell her that their night together had been the best night of his life but he wasn't really good at all the 'feelings' stuff. Besides they hadn't had a moment alone and he sure as hell wasn't going to go professing his love in front of Sammy, he'd never here the end of it.

"Dean, the girls are not going to talk to me with you two lurking. If I go in and pretend I want a job, they'll be more likely to tell me something." Dean opened his mouth to protest for the hundredth time but Sam broke in, "Dean, she's right." He agreed but that didn't mean he had to like it and he wasn't going to admit that it made him uneasy sending her in alone.

Eleanor leaned in poking her finger in his face, "I'm a hunter, I can take care of myself quite well so don't give me any macho protective crap. Got it?" Did she just read his mind or was it that clear how he felt? Before he could say anything else she was out of the car. She shucked off her jacket and leaned back through the window throwing it at him. He caught it before it hit him in the face and watched her straighten up and head off towards the club.

Sam climbed up front before they pulled out and headed for the bar, "Stop sulking." Dean shot him and glare and continued his sour expression. "You've got to chill Dean. Eleanor will be fine, she's a tough one. She gives you a run for your money in a fight so stop worrying." The tension in Dean's posture relaxed a bit as he realized he was right. Eleanor was tough, tougher than Sam knew, her scars were evidence of it but again, he didn't have to like it.

Eleanor entered the club putting on her 'I'm a hot college girl, looking to pay tuition' face. She headed to the bar where a good looking guy was pouring drinks with his hair slicked back and his collar popped. "What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked with a genuine smile. Leaning in she spoke up over the pulsing music, "Actually, I'm looking for the manager, I need a job." 

He responded to her smile and the lilt of her voice then looked her up and down waving over a blonde with legs for miles that wore a red bustier. "Starla, we got a new recruit." As Starla looked her over he went back to making drinks. She smiled an eyebrow raised questioningly, "You have any experience doll?" Eleanor nodded, "Yeah, I've worked a few clubs, both dancing and waitressing. Gotta pay for college, you know?" 

She gave Starla her best 'you do what you got to' shrug. "Alright then, we got a girl out tonight anyways." Eleanor followed her past high tops all situated around either the main stage or pedestals with poles that were scattered around. She was led to a back room with lockers and a row of mirrors opposite a huge rack of clothes, if you could call them clothes.

"Get changed, you can wear whatever, but it's your responsibility to take it home and wash it. You can work the back corner tonight, keep 'em drinking and you get to keep the tips." Starla left her alone to change and she stripped down shoving her things in an empty locker then she went over to the rack and pulled on something that hid the majority of her scars but still showed everything off.

She headed back out being sure to add extra sway to her hips as she moved around and started working the room. Most of her time was spent delivering drinks and plastering on a smile when someone pawed at her but when she was retrieving drinks from the bar she had a chance to talk with some of the girls. 

A girl who introduced herself as Ginger and had flaming red hair to match told her that some of the regular guys had been there every time an attack happened but that might mean nothing. Eleanor decided to go over and listen in on their conversation. They were laughing and clapping each other on the back, celebrating something. She sauntered over climbing on to the nearest pedestal and began dancing.


	14. Jealousy and Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets jealous and then the hunter gets hunted. Will Eleanor be alright? Dean isn't sure how to deal with his fear.

Sam and Dean had come up with absolutely nothing at the bar and it wasn't helping Dean's already bad mood. Sam just kept scrolling through more research on his phone. Dean knew he was being childish and he needed to just talk to Eleanor but he didn't know where to start and right now, childish was working for him. Speeding up a bit, he was in a hurry to get back to the club and check on Eleanor.

As they entered a couple of the girls came over and asked if they could do anything for them very suggestively. Dean replied with a grin, "Just a couple of beers for now, sweetheart." They made their way towards the back and found a table to settle at trying to keep a low profile. A tall redhead brought their drinks and winked before she walked away.

Dean was just lifting the bottle to his lips when Sam nearly spit his out and smacked Dean's arm. "Dude!" he let out, beer sloshing out down the front of his shirt. He patted at it huffing but then he looked over to where Sam was staring and his mouth fell open too.

The dancer was climbing the pole and somehow not ripping a very tight black leather skirt that had matching black thigh highs and boots. She hooked a knee around it and then released the pole with her hands bending back so far that her cleavage nearly spilled out of the emerald green bustier she wore. Dark curls tumbled over her shoulder as she came back up and slid down the pole slowly.

Her gaze lighted on Dean's and she blinked pausing but then a smile played at the corner of her lip and she continued gripping the pole and swinging around gracefully. She shook her hips back and forth in time with the music being sure to give him the best view. Twisting a hand in her hair she rolled her body bending back and dragging a hand over her thigh where the familiar tattoos peeked out.

Eleanor kept sending him glances that would've had a lesser man drooling all over himself. Dean was obviously doing his best to hold it together and it thrilled her. The seduction continued as she lifted herself back up along the pole before sliding all the way down and finished in a split.

The men surrounding her clapped and whistled tossing money her way. Eleanor gathered the money up giving them winks along the way and then hopped down tucking it into her bust. Dean looked like he was about to fall out of his chair and he had a grip on the table that left his knuckles white. Sam just looked like he wanted to disappear into his drink.

"Hey there stud, you want a private dance?" she drawled teasing and batting her lashes at Dean. He cleared his throat and tried to recover but he was practically shaking after watching those other guys gawk at her, "You sure are something sweetheart." The mischievous twinkle in Eleanor's eyes faded a bit as she realized he was genuinely upset.

As she leaned in to whisper in his ear she slid a hand up his thigh, "The girls don't know anything but they're definitely skittish. Closing's in an hour, wait outside." She drew back her expression more serious, "Please." He watched her for a moment and then nodded and finished off his beer then motioned for Sam to come along.

Dean slid back behind the wheel of Baby and gripped it until his hands started to cramp. Sam gave it an effort to keep his mouth shut. Dean slammed his fist against the steering wheel and growled, "Damn it!" Sam flinched, "Dean..." "Shut up! I don't want to hear it. I know I'm being stupid, I realize she's capable of taking care of herself and I get that we aren't in an actual relationship." 

Dean raked a hand through his hair and hit the wheel again, "That doesn't mean that I don't want to throttle those guys for treating her like a piece of meat." Sam gave him a look and huffed. "Yeah, yeah, kettle calling the pot black, I know." Dean paused and took a deep breath, "She's just different."

Sam was cut off from replying by a growl followed by an ear splitting scream that made Dean's spine crawl and his heart seize. They both snapped their heads in the direction of the sound but Dean was out the car, gun in hand and running before Sam could even get his door open.

Eleanor changed back into her street clothes and chatted with the girls as they all counted tips and cleaned tables. She kept thinking about how Dean reacted to her teasing. It was meant to be a taunt but his expression had been so hurt she felt guilty now. Stepping out she waved goodbye to the other girls as Starla locked up and then left herself.

She had just gotten the impala in her sights when something moved to her right. Ducking she yanked the knife from her boot and slashed upward connecting with the dark shape that came after her. A dodge and roll put her behind it and she brought the knife down into it's back but it was too dark to see much.

The thing let out a growl that vibrated through her bones and then moved so fast it blurred and came at her again. This time she was too slow and searing pain hit her as the monster slashed down her back. The scream sounded like it came from somewhere else but she knew it was hers as her knees buckled and she fell forward.

Dean vaulted over the neighboring cars and drew his gun as he ran towards the commotion. In the dark a figure was hovering over a smaller one that kneeled on the ground. He fired and it let out a shriek then bolted. Dean dropped to his knees before Eleanor and reached out to pull her to him. When his hands connected with her back she jerked and let out another scream.

Sam came running up an scanned back and forth for the beast but it was long gone. He looked down to where Dean held Eleanor against his chest. Dean had a look of horror on his face as he held his hands out drenched in blood. Looking up he locked eyes with Sam, "Hospital, we need a hospital," he said hoarsely.

Eleanor panted as stars burst across her vision. Everything seemed to slow down and speed up sporadically. Dean's face was smeared with blood and for a moment she focused enough to reach up trying to make sure he wasn't hurt. The movement sent pain lancing down her spine and his voice came through muffled, "Ellie, hang on. It's ok, everything will be ok." He scrambled trying to lift her without touching the gashes.

Dean gently took her hands and lifted then to place her arms around his neck then he slid his hands under her thighs and lifted her against him carrying her like a child. Sam held the door open as Dean maneuvered them into the backseat with her on his lap then he ran around and jumped in gunning the engine to life and screeching out of the parking lot.

Eleanor moaned and gripped his shirt, her hands aching with the effort. Sam took a corner so fast they slid and Dean tried to twist and take the brunt of the impact but Eleanor still screamed and buried her face against his shoulder. "Sam!" Dean scolded. "I'm sorry! I'm trying!" he yelled back. Dean whispered in Eleanor's ear, "Hang in there El, we're almost there."

Her head lolled to the side and he gripped her face frantic, "El! Stay awake, look at me. Look at me!" She blinked slowly and meet his gaze, the last thought that crossed her mind before the darkness crept in was how beautiful his green eyes were even in the dim light then she went limp.

They skidded to a halt in front of the ER and Sam ran ahead to get help as Dean crawled out of the car and again carried her. A team of nurses with a gurney in tow met them as they came through the doors. They took Eleanor laying her face down and wheeled her through another set of double doors. Sam grabbed Dean's arm to stop him from following, "Let them do their job." 

He shook off Sam's hand but didn't go any further. Dean just stood there staring at the doors like maybe they'd magically open and Eleanor would come strolling out, good as new. That's not what happened though as the clock on the wall ticked the minutes off one by one.

Dean refused to sit and took up pacing until finally a nurse came out and approached them, "She's stable. They're getting her ready to move to a recovery room now." He crumpled into one of the chairs dropping his head into his hands and Sam took over answering questions. He gave their alias and fake insurance info and even talked to the cops when they arrived saying they hadn't seen anything in the dark just heard her scream and found her there.


	15. I Hate Hospitals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean watches over Eleanor regardless of her view on overprotective men because well he can't help it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm on chapter 15 already! Thanks for all the kudos and I'd love comments and feedback to know how everyone is liking it so far. Prepare yourselves for a little bit of foreplay in this next chapter... ;D

After the police were long gone they sat in silence until another nurse emerged and said, "Are you Dean?" He lifted his head quickly and nodded. "She's asking for you." He followed her down the hall to a room where he slowly pushed aside the door and tried to brace himself.

Dean took a deep breath before looking at Eleanor laid out on a bed with tubes snaking out of her arm. She smiled lazily and he knew she was probably on some anesthetic, "Hey you." Every time she blinked it was like she had to struggle to open her eyes again. He came over and sat in the chair by the bed, "Hey. How are you? Do you need anything?" 

Eleanor gave another sleepy grin, "Aside from a bottle of whisky and foot rub? Nah, I'm good." Dean smiled despite himself, "Well I don't know if you should mix those meds," he gestured to the IV, "and whisky but I'll get on that foot rub if you want." She smiled back and his heart finally loosened a bit seeing that she was in fact alright.

Dean slid closer to the bed. "You planning on watching me sleep?" Eleanor teased. "Yep," he replied leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. Realizing he was serious, she frowned, "You know it could have happened to anyone right? Besides, I'm fine. You can go back to the hotel and get some sleep if you want." 

Dean didn't reply, he just tucked his chin down, crossed his feet and closed his eyes beginning his vigil. Eleanor huffed and mumbled something about overprotective macho babies that made him smile but he held his ground and stayed put until he eventually fell asleep.

Dean jerked awake as the door opened and found daylight streaming through the curtains. It was another nurse coming in. When he looked over Eleanor's eyes were already on him. Had she been watching him sleep? They just looked at each other for a moment, "Your snore is adorable," she said with a little grin. He stretched, "How much morphine did they give you?" Eleanor chuckled and winced.

The nurse told him to go stretch his legs while she changed the bandages and he gave a little salute and went to find coffee. Pulling out his phone he read a message from Sam saying he'd gone back to the hotel late last night to do more research. Dean sent him a quick text to say alright and then headed back to the room.

As he approached the door he heard the nurse asking Eleanor a round of routine questions. He was trying to eavesdrop but he'd come up just ask Eleanor said, "That won't be a problem. I had some injuries years ago and I can't get pregnant." Dean got a knot in his stomach. It hadn't occurred to him when they'd spent the night together that she wasn't worried about protection because it wasn't possible.

The nurse exiting interrupted his thoughts and he plastered on a smile before going in and flopping back down in the chair. Taking a sip from his cup he looked up and Eleanor was staring. Not at him though, at the cup. He waved it side to side and her eyes followed. Chuckling he took another sip watching her over the rim then lowered it and asked, "Did you want some?"

Eleanor eyed the steaming cup hungrily as Dean leaned forward breathing in her face when he spoke, "I'm not sure I should share." She was distracted by the look in his eyes before the smell of coffee hit her and she refocused on the cup he held just out of reach.

"Dean Winchester, don't you tease me where coffee is concerned. I know where you sleep," she threatened her mouth watering. He leaned back and took another sip, "Is that a threat or a promise?" Quickly shifting her tactic she put a little honey in her tone, "Oh I promise..."

A knock sounded before the door opened and the same nurse rolled in a tray, "Time to try and eat something." she sadi oblivious to what she'd interrupted. A tall, blonde male nurse followed her in to help sit Eleanor up. One look at him and Eleanor went ridged her mouth going dry. She knew it wasn't him, but he looked so much like the demon who'd tied her down and had his fun with her.

Dean stood putting himself between them. He'd seen the look I her eyes when the guy entered and some instinct in him reared it's head. He gave the guy a look that made him halt mid-step, "I got it," he ground out. Screw not being macho and overprotective, he wasn't getting by Dean while he was breathing.

The guy raised his hands and backed away practically tripping in his haste to get out of Dean's range. The female nurse seemed kind of confused but didn't protest as he helped her maneuver Eleanor into a sitting position with her legs hanging off the bed. She slid the tray in front of her and said, "If you keep that down we should be able to release you this afternoon." 

Eleanor nodded and started easing small bites into her mouth chewing slowly as she went. Dean settled down and watched until she finished and laid down the fork. He leaned up and sat the remainder of his coffee in front of her. Her eyes lit up and she lifted it up almost reverently taking a drink. "Mmmm..." she let out then greedily tipped it back and emptied it.

"I'm glad I let that cool down," Dean said with an amused look on his face. She gave him a satisfied smile, "I'm a bit of a coffee addict." she groaned a bit, "I'm ready to get the hell out of here. I hate hospitals." "You and me both." he agreed and snagged the remote turning on cartoons, "As soon as the doctor says you're clear, we'll go home."

Eleanor paused on the word 'home'. "But what about the case?" Dean glanced over, "Sammy is taking care of it." She nodded thoughtfully before quirking her head to the side, "Home?" she said softly. His attention turned back to her and the look in his eyes let her know that he meant it when he said, "Yeah, it is if you want it to be." Eleanor had to take a deep breath and fight the moisture building in her eyes before she replied, "I do."


	16. Playing Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home, Dean and Eleanor have another night together. Are they just having some fun or is this something real? Will this turn into something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluffy smutty goodness! Leave me some feedback guys and let me know what you think!

When they made it back to the bunker, Dean held her arm as she eased down the steps gritting her teeth. She'd refused his offer to carry her in, not because she didn't need or even want his help but because the idea of having him between her legs right now was enough to make her light headed and she really didn't want to faint and then have the boys fussing over her. Though swooning was a legitimate possibility at this point.

Eleanor stumbled on the last step and cursed. 'Stop daydreaming' she mentally chastised. Dean took things into his own hands at that point and lifted her up despite the noise of protest she made. "You know, I'm not good at asking for help myself but you got torn up pretty good so there's no need to blush." he smiled warmly heading down the hall and her heart picked up a bit.

"That's not... " she started with a gulp, "not why I'm blushing." He pulled back looking her in the eyes, "Oh?" his tone was a bit condescending so she decided to knock him down a peg. "Stop," she commanded and he obeyed freezing mid stride, "Your room." His eyebrows shot up but he didn't argue as he backtracked and pushed the door open with his foot then kicked it closed behind them.

The silence was charged as he moved over to deposit her on the bed. Tightening her grip on him she shook her head and gave another order, "No, sit." Dean's blood thrummed with excitement as she took control and commanded him to sit. He obliged after toeing off his boots and settled back against the headboard with her straddling him.

Her voice was silky as she looked at him from under her lashes, "I was blushing because having you between my legs makes me feel like I'm drunk." Dean's fingers pressed harder into her thighs. Eleanor kissed him hard and fast then drew back and carefully pulled her shirt up with his help then tugged at his and let him toss it aside. She dropped her lips to his again and felt his heart rate pick up beneath her palms.

Their lips moved together hungrily and she pressed herself closer. Dean retreated as far as he could with the hard wood of the headboard pressing into his back and gripped her arms to keep her at bay, "You... should probably rest," he panted clearly using the rest of his self control to get the words out.

Eleanor trailed a finger slowly down his bare chest and snaked her other hand up to grip his neck. Her fingers slid into his hair, "Probably..." she shrugged with a sultry smile, "How about you put me to bed then Dean Winchester?" His eyes sparked and the last of that control slipped as he devoured her mouth, both of them gasping for breath. He knew he was done for.

Eleanor slept until morning and woke wearing nothing but his sheets. She turned her head and found him still fast asleep, arm behind his head and twisted in the sheets too. Laying there watching his chest rise and fall a warmth spread through her own. Memories from the night before started playing in her mind like a highlight reel.

How he'd been so careful not to hurt her as they breathed each other in. The smell of him still clung to her skin and she smiled at the sight of her teeth marks on his shoulder as he shifted in his sleep. Somehow Dean had actually done wonders, flashes of his hands kneading her sore muscles crept in. She felt loads better this morning, so much so that she got up pulling on his housecoat and ventured to the kitchen for coffee. 

She'd just poured a cup and was taking the first sip when Sam entered sleepy eyed and sporting some pretty serious bed head, "Good morning," she smiled trying not to laugh, "Coffee?" He nodded and flopped down at the table opening his laptop, "Morning. Thanks." he said when she sat a mug before him. Sam took a drink and lowered it, "Feeling better today?"

Eleanor shrugged, "Yeah, mostly just stiff and sore. I should be back in action in no time." Dean shuffled through the door then and came towards her his eyes barely open. He slipped an arm around her waist and planted a kiss on her lips then started to reach for her coffee. She held it back teasing him, "Nope."

His eyes narrowed further and he gripped her tighter letting out a little growl before he started tickling her. Eleanor laughed and nearly elbowed him in the face trying to get away while holding her cup aloft, "You get your own Dean! There's plenty left. Ow!" He froze realizing he'd hurt her, "I'm sorry. Are you ok?" He was suddenly very alert and the concern made her smile, "I'm fine, just pulled at the stitches."

Dean released her and poured himself a cup then turned to find Sammy watching them, "Morning, someone's in a good mood." he said smirking at Dean. Before he could come up with a good come back Eleanor interjected, "You would be too if you'd had his night." She smacked him on the bottom on her way by and Sam laughed at the surprised look on Dean's face.

After they had breakfast and Sam had briefed them on taking care of the case Eleanor placed a hand on Dean's arm and asked him to come help her. Sam made a face that said he didn't want to know what kind of 'help' she needed. Dean followed her back to her room where she shrugged out of the robe and had him peel away the bandages. Dean hissed as he saw the gashes lined with stitches. "This is bad El, and I've seen some bad stuff." 

Eleanor rolled her eyes, "I've had worse... besides they aren't that deep." It didn't make him feel better but she turned around and gripped his biceps pressing herself against him, "El? I like it. Care to assist an injured woman with a shower?" Dean smiled devilishly, "You want to play nurse?" "Mmm hmmm..." she intoned as he backed her towards the bathroom. 

"You're going to wear me out woman," he mumbled against her lips pulling back the curtain and turning on the water. Eleanor laughed and reached for his belt, "I get the feeling that you're not that easy to wear out Dean." He made a face with a shrug that said she wasn't wrong and she let out another laugh as they stepped under the stream.


	17. This Isn't Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor is still recovering when a demon attacks but it's dead before they get to ask why it came and now they're wondering, what did it want?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally asks Eleanor on a 'proper date'. XD Feedback is super welcome! Let me know what you guys think!

It had been over a week since the last case and Eleanor was mostly healed. Well, that's what she kept telling Sam and Dean but they still refused to take any new cases yet. Sam made a few runs to check out different potentials but Dean wouldn't leave the bunker except for food and even then he kept Eleanor in his sights as she browsed the produce aisle. It was kind of annoying actually but every time she was about to ream him out for lurking he'd smile or give her a look that had her knees going weak.

Eleanor hated that he had a smile that practically would allow him to get away with murder but she also loved it. So much for not getting in too deep and playing it safe. They hadn't exactly had a deep, emotional conversation about their feelings or what this was between them but Dean would surprise her at odd times with downright tender affection. 

He'd whisper in her ear before bed about how wonderful she was as she drifted off and then she'd make up to him bringing her coffee with a kiss on her head. Dean was a little gruff sometimes but with her he always looked like he'd stumbled onto a surprise and was sort of confused but delighted.

On the way back from their grocery run it was getting dark. Eleanor had just turned up the bottle of water she was drinking when a huge dog ran out into the road, "Woah!" Dean yelled and swerved narrowly missing it. He looked over to find Eleanor glaring with water dripping from her chin, her shirt soaked through. 

"Sorry, did you see that dog?" he asked sheepishly. She grumbled, "Yeah... and now I'm cold." Dean turned up the heat the rest of the way back and offered his coat but she wouldn't take it. When they parked, Eleanor bailed out, "Start unloading. I'm going to find a dry shirt." He mock saluted and got to work carrying things in. Back in her room, Eleanor peeled out of her wet shirt and bra and was just pulling a dry shirt over her head when Dean called, "Eleanor?"

Dean sat down an armload of groceries and headed back to the car leaning in to grab the last things. A familiar feeling hit, he wasn't alone. Straightening up he looked around but didn't see anyone. When he came back in he still had that nagging feeling of being watched. "Eleanor?" he called out and started towards her room.

Eleanor opened her mouth to reply but didn't have a chance before she was cut off by a loud thump followed by the sounds of a scuffle. She plunged her hand beneath the mattress where she'd stowed away a special sword and slid it from it's sheath then darted out and down the hall. The sounds continued as she ran pausing at each corner to check around it.

At the last bend there was a sickening thump and a groan as she rounded to see Dean fetched up against the opposite wall in a bloody heap. His back to her, a man stood over Dean ready to strike the killing blow. "No!" she yelled and the man's head snapped towards her his eyes flashing black and full of murderess rage, a demon.

Temporarily distracted, it focused on Eleanor and Dean tried to push up from the floor but he couldn't get his feet under him and breathing was a monumental task. He gasped, "Run El, please..." She wasn't listening though, he watched her expression shift as she realized what they were dealing with. Her eyes went cold, predatory flickering to him before focusing back on the demon.

She gripped a wicked looking blade, stretching her neck and rolling her shoulders, she sank into a loose stance tightening her grip on the hilt. "Come and get me." she taunted effectively drawing it away from Dean. Ever shift put it further from him and shifted her around trying to get between them. It closed in on her lazily, entirely unaware the she wasn't about to be it's play thing.

Eleanor let it get in range and then exploded out faking right and slicing up when it lunged for her. A shriek left it's lips as skin tore and it's legs went out from beneath it. Twisting she expertly brought the blade around and slid it between it's ribs cutting off the sound. There was a flicker and then the body went limp as she yanked the sword back and let the body crumple. 

Dean was still gasping, pretty sure his ribs were broken and tasting his own blood but he wasn't thinking about any of that as he watched Eleanor trick the demon into coming close and then she cut it down like nothing. She came hurrying toward him and dropped to her knees, "Dean? Are you ok?" her voice was soft but shaky. He smiled looking a bit awed, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm dating a frickin' ninja." 

Sam burst through the door then taking in the blood and body then he saw then and rushed over, "What the hell?!" "Demon..." Dean croaked clutching at his side as he sat up his eyes roaming over Eleanor checking for wounds. As she turned to Sam he saw blood soaking through the shoulder of her shirt, "El, you're bleeding."

Eleanor was high on adrenaline and didn't feel the pain until Dean said she was bleeding. She groaned rolling her shoulder, "I think I may have torn some stitches." Dean moved as if to help but hissed and leaned back again, "Sam," he gestured toward Eleanor, "Check her out... please." Sam carefully lifted her shirt tail to get a look, "Damn, I didn't realize your back... never mind, you only tore a few, I can sew those right up, no problem."

They both helped Dean up and into a chair which Eleanor pulled up another one in front of and sat down backwards straddling it as she faced him. Sam returned with a med kit and she pulled off her shirt so he could get started on her back. Eleanor was busy pressing a towel she'd snagged from the kitchen to Dean's chest where he'd gotten several long cuts right across his anti-possession tattoo. She didn't even flinch as Sam got to work on fresh stitches.

Dean was taking shallow breathe to try and manage the pain in his chest as Eleanor cleaned his wounds quickly but gently and then reached up brushing her thumb along his jaw. He closed his eyes and pressed his face into her comforting touch with a little noise of content. "Alright guys, keep it PG until I'm done here." Sam teased as he finished up and handed the supplies over to Eleanor who rose spinning her chair and sliding up between his knees.

He eased out of his flannel and held it out for Eleanor to slip on then peeled off the bloody torn t shirt beneath huffing at the effort. Finishing up a majority of the buttons Eleanor set to work sewing up the worst of Dean's wounds. She was nearly done when Sam returned from hauling the body out and presumably burying it, "What did it want?"

"I don't know." Dean gritted through his teeth. "I didn't get a chance to ask while I was getting my ass kicked. Then El cut it down like a tree..." Sam still looked worried, "Well until we figure it out I'm thinking we should all stick close. This probably isn't over." Eleanor agreed, "My turn to lurk around being overprotective," she winked at Dean, "Especially with your tattoo damaged."

Dean made a face, "Damn it." Sam shook his head in agreement before Eleanor helped Dean off to bed. Easing him down she put her best 'I'm in charge' face and ordered, "You're not to leave this bed, you hear me Winchester?" Dean smirked, "Yes, ma'am." His expression shifted, "Hey El, where'd you get the ninja sword?" Eleanor laughed and retrieved it from where she'd lain it on his desk after wiping the blade clean.

Coming over she held it out hilt first to him and he took it weighing it in his grasp, "It's lighter than it looks." "My dad made it." she explained sitting on the edge of the bed as she spoke, "Forged with iron and silver, the carving..." gesturing for him turn it over she continued, "Enochian. It's good for all manner of monsters, may not kill but it'll definitely maim."

Dean admired it for a moment then held it back out returning it to her. Eleanor added as she laid it back on the desk, "If you twist the hilt, it releases holy water down the blade." Dean whistled, "That is awesome." She smiled at his excited expression and crawled up beside him settling down on her side to face him. Her eyes were getting heavy when he spoke and she peeked them open to look up at him.

"El? How about we go out for a movie night or dinner or something?" Eleanor quirked an eyebrow at him, "Are you asking me out Dean Winchester?" Dean actually looked a little nervous when he replied, "Yeah. Figured I should probably take you on a proper date. If you want?" She pushed up and pressed a soft kiss to his even softer lips gently, "I do." He beamed as she settled back against his side careful to avoid his injuries. 

Dean watched as her breathing evened and she drifted off then stretched carefully turning off the lamp and laid down at her side. He whispered in the darkness, "I think... I love you."


	18. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleanor and Dean go on a 'normal people' date. Dinner, a walk in the park and making out in Baby, what's not to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- the fluff is strong with this one. XD

The next few days flew by without incident but they kept on high alert none the less. Ant time they left the bunker it was as a unit and nobody stayed home alone. Friday rolled around and they were starting to think maybe it was over. Dean wasn't sure what to expect. Honestly he'd never been on a real date before, dinner and a movie, the whole shebang, but he was sort of excited. 

Sam was watching him clean guns with a knowing expression, "What Sam? You got something to say?" Sam shrugged, "Heard you guys have plans tonight. Is it a date?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck, "So what if it is? Why do you care?" A chuckle from Sam, "I'm just happy for you Dean. She's great and you deserve something good." Dean didn't know how to reply so he just went back to cleaning.

Sam made himself scarce as it got later and Dean went to shower and dress. He toweled off and pulled on jeans and a nice shirt, one he usually wore when they were undercover agents. Deciding that was as good as it would get, he stepped out from in front of the mirror and went down to knock at Eleanor's door.

"Just a second," Eleanor called as she hopped towards the door pulling on shoes that weren't scuffed up old boots. She glanced in the mirror and smoothed down the dress she'd fished out of the back of her closet and usually wore when undercover required something nice. Halting as she opened the door, Eleanor nearly swooned. Dean was wearing a great pair of jeans that really showed off his assets and a white button down tucked in at the waist but with the sleeves rolled up and the top button undone. 

Dean's breath caught as Eleanor opened the door in a little black dress that made her look soft and inviting somehow. His eyes roamed over her bare legs and up to her face. Attempting a bit of composure he smiled, "You look beautiful." Eleanor cleared her throat and pulled the door closed moving out to meet him. She leaned in close and drawled, "You don't look so bad yourself."

He grinned at the compliment and offered his arm as they walked to the car. Dean even opened her door and held it as she got in not missing a chance to stare as her skirt slid up a bit revealing the tips of her tattoos. Letting out a deep breath he pulled himself together and got in. There was a comfortable feeling as they drove and chatted about movies, old friends, anything but hunting.

Dean knew he'd done good when they walked into the little Italian place he'd found and Eleanor's eyes lit up in awe looking around at the twinkling lights that hung from the ceiling. He pulled out her chair and even asked if she'd like to order wine then fell even harder for her when she wrinkled her nose and said no thanks then ordered them two beers instead.

They had a great meal and continued talking throughout laughing and enjoying each others company. After they spent nearly an hour walking hand in hand through the park. The night was perfect, even when the sky opened up and started pouring sending them running back to where Baby was parked.

They dove in and Eleanor laughed at Dean's sour face as water dripped from his spiky wet hair. She wasn't about to complain though not with the way his soaked white shirt clung to his chest showing every line of muscle and he didn't seem to have missed how her dress clung to her figure either. Eleanor slid over and situated herself on his lap with his arms wrapped around her. Their wet skin slid together as they made out like teenagers in the front seat with the rain pounding on the roof and sheeting down the windows giving them some privacy.

Hours later they were both breathing heavy, the windows fogged up and Eleanor finally pulled back her lips lightly swollen to match his. His eyes were glittering, he felt like this was a dream and he never wanted to wake up, "El, you're so perfect." She smiled and kissed him gently again, in that moment he knew he'd do anything to make her keep smiling like that forever.

Eleanor reluctantly slip from his lap but stayed tucked into his side her head leaned into his shoulder, "Let's go home." Dean planted a kiss on top of her head and started the engine pulling away from the curb. The ride back was filled with a comfortable silence aside from the soft rain that still fell. Dean had an arm around her holding her close and for a moment it was like any other normal couple who'd gone on a date.

They went on a date and no one ended up bleeding, Eleanor smiled to herself. "What?" asked Dean glancing at her before directing his eyes back to the road. Eleanor just kept smiling, "I was just thinking, tonight, this date... it's downright normal." Dean mirrored her smile in understanding, "Yeah. I guess I did pretty good for a first date." Eleanor poked him eliciting a chuckle and a grunt, she'd forgotten about his ribs, "Ooo, sorry!" she chimed. "It's ok." he assured her planting another kiss on top of her head, "Almost all healed and besides I like your teasing."

They pulled into the bunker and headed inside, hands still linked between them. Sam was just coming from the library with an armload of books, "Hey, you too have fun?" "Uh huh." Eleanor said stifling a yawn, "Don't worry he was a perfect gentleman." Sam put on a look of disbelief, "Did you just call Dean Winchester a gentleman?" Eleanor laughed leaning into Dean's side and he scowled, "I am..." Eleanor kissed him quickly, "You are. Don't listen to his teasing." Then she lead him away waving goodnight to Sam.


	19. Demon Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the other shoe drops and those demon's show back up but with greater numbers this time. Will the boys and Eleanor make it out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated guys. Let me know what you think!

They were awoken in the middle of the night as the silent alarm went off. At first Eleanor didn't understand why the lights were flashing but Dean rose quickly shoving his feet into his shoes and grabbing his gun so Eleanor followed suit holstering her gun and drawing out her sword. Easing into the hall the flashing continued and made it feel like they'd stumbled into a rave. Keeping back to back they approached Sam's door. Dean slowly reached for the knob easing it open.

A hand shot out seizing him by the collar and drawing him into the dark but Eleanor didn't hesitate to follow and Sam let out a low grunt as she pinned him to the wall blade at his throat. They stared at each other for a moment then all moved into defensive stances facing the door again. Sam and Dean exchanged looks and hand signals in some silent communication that Eleanor wasn't privy to but she got the gist, stay quiet, stay close, watch their six.

The unit swept through the bunker checking each room before moving on. Eleanor was wondering if this was some sort of drill or maybe the alarm had been tripped by accident. No such luck as they reached the main area and found it crawling with at least a dozen demons, all just milling about as if waiting for something. They hung back staying out of sight and Sam mouthed, 'salt the exits and pick 'em off?' Dean mouthed back, 'need a distraction to get to the other side', then dragged a hand down his face.

He locked eyes with Eleanor and she saw what he wanted to do. She kissed him quickly and whispered, "I've got your back." Before they could change their minds, he squared his shoulders and practically strutted out, "Well, well, what do we have here? Just pop in for a visit guys?" Every head in the room swiveled putting their focus on him as he carefully moved maintaining a casual posture while Sam slipped silently around behind them.

He almost made it too but before he crossed the threshold, the demon closest to him sniffed at the air and whirled on him. Dean didn't waste time and in seconds the demon in front of him was flickering out. Sam held his own flinging salt and throwing punches but the rest quickly divided and rushed the boys. Too many for just the two of them.

Eleanor's turn was up and with the element of surprise she slipped out and had several down before they could even scream. She spared a glance at each of the guys to find Sam taking down one by tricking it into a hidden devils trap. Dean rammed a fist into the guy he was fighting's gut and reared back landing a kick on another one simultaneously. Eleanor was slicing through yet another demon when she saw three closing in on Dean backing him into a corner.

Eleanor shoved her way towards him finishing off another demon but got caught up when a short, stocky man stepped in front of her and flashed black eyes. He rolled his neck and stared her down like prey. Then one of the guys after Dean turned and joined him in circling Eleanor. Well at least that meant Dean had less to deal with but these guys had no idea they weren't the only predators.

Dean tried to push back the three guys, well demons, that were cornering him but he couldn't take them all at once. This was getting ugly fast and Sam was still on the opposite side of the melee. Eleanor was going full ninja on a couple of them when she seemed to realize his predicament and started towards him. A demon cut her off followed by one of the guys cornering him who turned to assist.

The biggest of the two remaining grabbed him and tossed him through the air. The jarring impact as he hit the wall sent the breath rushing from his lungs and he scrambled to rise but they were on him pining him against it. Raising a hand to strike, the demon paused. His mouth contorted into a smile as he looked to where Dean's shirt gaped open revealing his ruined tattoo. Dean couldn't even get out a scream before the swirling black smoke forced it's way down his throat.

Eleanor drove the blade home and the last body separating her from Dean fell but she was too late to stop it. It was already happening and she watched in horror as the black smoke disappeared between Dean's lips. The demon's previous body crumpled to the floor now that it had been vacated. Dean's head fell forward and he took in a gulp of air.

The room fell silent around Eleanor as she tried to take a step forward her voice cracked, "Dean?" His head snapped up but it wasn't him that looked back at her as black eyes met her gaze. "Hello sweet thing. Ooo... does this body like you?" he taunted. "You get out of him right now or so help me!" Eleanor bellowed her hands shaking. Sam came to her side then brandishing a jar of salt, he ground out, "How about I cram this in there with you? Give back my brother and go back to hell."

Sam started to chant the exorcism. The demon laughed and waved a hand sending Sam sprawling then rolled his shoulders, "This is a nice vessel." He closed in on Eleanor faster than she could react and landed a blow that made her vision black out as she slumped.

Sam watched as the demon struck for Eleanor. Despite her skill it was fast and knew she wouldn't strike a killing blow with it inside Dean. One hard blow to the temple and she went down. He caught her up tossing her over his shoulder and gave Sam a wink before they both blinked out.


End file.
